kwop kilawtly a jacob and bella love story
by SlytherinGirlsRock
Summary: another author wrote this and put it up for adoption and there will be two different versions to check out the other version go to DarryWizGatoFan's page and look for it in thier stories thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hated**

"Bella?" Charlie asked when we sat in the kitchen eating dinner. Had he bean talking to me? I hadn't even noticed.

"Hm?" He looked weird, nervous or something. Wonder what it was?

"Bella, how are you? You never speak, you almost never eat, only enough for staying alive and you never meet any of your friends anymore…" He trailed of. By the way, what friends? They are never even trying to speak to me. But I wasn't going to tell Charlie that, he would call their parents and make a scene, and then every one would hate me more. Charlie continued. "There is thin bonfire down at La Push tomorrow that Billy invited us to, you should go. It's for hole La Push plus friends how are invited, like you and me. You could make some friends." I didn't want to go to La Push; I wanted to sit up in my room doing nothing.

"Mm…" Was all he got for answer. Charlie looked frustrated. It seemed like I had to go anyway. "Are _you_ going?" I asked.

"If I make you go, I have to go myself, right?" He answered and seemed happy for the fact that _I_ had asked him something. I tried to smile but I'm pretty sure I failed. The rest of the dinner we spend in silence. When we were done, I washed the plates and put them to dry.

Charlie went to the living room to watch baseball and I went to my room to do some homework. When I was done with everything except the math, the phone rang.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted from the living room, "The phone!" I sighed and got up from my chair where I had bean sitting.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Oh, hi Bella" I heard Billy's voice in the other end. "Is Charlie available?" He asked.

"Sure, wait a minute" I took the phone with me down the old stairs and into the living room. Charlie looked up. "It's Billy" I said, "He wants to talk to you". I handled Charlie the phone while he mumbled something that sounded like 'thank you'. He put the phone to his ear and I turned around and began to walk up the stairs back to my room. I heard him say hi to Billy before I got into my room again.

The next morning I woke up one and a half hour early but Charlie had already got to work anyway. I got up and grabbed my bathroom purse **(A/N: I have no idea if that's what it's called)** and went to the bathroom. I watched myself in the mirror. I could understand a part of why Ed- _he_ left me, I wasn't even a little pretty. My skin was white as snow, and I never got tan in the summer, not even burned like some people. My hair never looked natural. It looked eider like a birdhouse or fake. I striped my clothes of and let my hair out to lie on my shoulders. I got into the shower and let the hot water warm me up. When I was done in the shower, I brushed my teeth, got dressed and put on some mascara. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and took out the milk, a cereal box and a bowl. While I sat there, in the kitchen, eating, I thought about the bonfire tomorrow. I wonder if Jacob was going to be there, he, Billy, Rachelle and Rebecca was the only ones I knew from La Push. But of course, I knew that Rachelle and Rebecca didn't lives in La Push anymore. One of them moved to Hawaii or something and the other somewhere closer, I didn't remember exactly where. I didn't know who it was that lived on Hawaii eider. When I was done, I dished all the dishes by hand to have something to do. This didn't worked as long as I had hoped. Everything I had done this morning, shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast and do the dishes, had only taken about an hour. There was one and a half hour left until it was time to go to school. What should I do now?

I decided to check my e-mails so I went upstairs to turn my computer on. The computer was so slow that it had taken one more half hour when I had opened my e-mail. One new, from Rene. Of course.

_Hi Bella,_

_How are you? I haven't heard from you since Wednesday. Me and Phil are doing great! Tomorrow I'm goi-_

The computer went black.

"What the!? What happened!?" I screamed to myself, "Crap. Damn, old computer!" I punched the computer, but since I didn't wanted it to break down totally, I punched it carefully. When I saw the clock, I almost panicked. I should have left five minutes ago! I rushed down the stairs, grabbed my bag while I was running and out the door. I looked it as fast as I was able to with my clumsiness and hurried to the truck.

I was lucky. Normally, I got to school about 15 minutes before my first lesson started. So now, I came to school ten minutes before the first lesson instead. On my way to my looker, I passed Jessica and Lauren. I heard Jessica whisper something in Lauren's ear. It sounded like 'Naw, where is Bella's Prince Charming now?' She obviously wanted me to hear her. They laughed at me while I continued going, pretending I didn't heard them.

My first lesson was biology. Oh no. I'm always having a hard time going through those lessons. That's where I first talked to _him_. As I walked towards the classroom I passed Lauren again. She just glared at me this time and I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

When I got to the classroom I, as usual, needed to hold myself together by hard hugging my torso. I sat down at my desk and sighed. Why couldn't I just be home schooled? It would so much easier.

Normally, I would get happy – wait, not happy. That's the wrong word but relieved – when it was lunch. I couldn't help but glance over to the table where the Cull-they always sat. I bought an apple and water and walked over to the table where I always sat, all alone. I looked over to the table where everybody that was my friends sat – Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica and Mike, Angela and Ben, I couldn't understand how the two last ones could do this to me – just to see Jessica and Mike kissing. Ugh. Guess they're back together again, then. It didn't looked romantic at all. I ate my apple and got up from my seat and went back to my locker to get my books for the next lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Quil & Embry**

When I got home after school, I had no homework or anything. What should I do? There was no idea starting making diner for Charlie; it was just going to be cold when he got home. I have never liked watching TV so I wasn't going to do that. After I had bean thinking for a minute, I decided I would go up to check if the computer still was all black. If I was able to start it, I would check my e-mails, again. This time the computer worked perfectly, except for the fact that it took half an hour for it to start. I read the first e-mail that I had already seen the first half of;

_Hi Bella,_

_How are you? I haven't heard from you since Wednesday. Me and Phil are doing great! Tomorrow I'm going to go water skiing. I'm so excited! Do you have any plans for the weekend? You never mentions your friend anymore, are everyone OK?_

_Love mom_

I had gotten one more from her this morning while I was at school. **(A/N: the first e-mail was sent yesterday)**. I opened it;

_Why haven't you answered? Is something wrong? If I'm not hearing from you today, I'm calling Charlie!_

_Mom_

It's typical for Rene to overreact like this. Quickly I sent an e-mail back.

_Hi Mom,_

_The reason I didn't answered was that my computer broke down. Please be careful today, but have fun. Tonight I'm going down to La Push for a big bonfire. Billy Black invited me and Charlie. My friends are OK, I guess… I'm not seeing them that much anymore. Say hi to Phil for me._

_Bella_

When I saw what time it was, I decided that it was time for making dinner. What should I make? Something easy and not too much since we're going down to La Push later. Hm, spaghetti with meatballs! I quickly started by taking the meatballs out the fridge.

When I placed the spaghetti on the table, I heard the door open.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, in the kitchen. I just finished making the dinner" Charlie came into the kitchen and sniffed in the air.

"Smells good, Bells" he said encouraging and sat down. We ate in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence. When we almost was done Charlie talked.

"Do you look forward to meet the Quileutes today?" He asked.

"Yes, I do actually, more than I expected. It will be fun" I said happily. Charlie looked glad, probably because he was happy that I wasn't pissed or something because he made me go. It felt like something good would happen if I was there. I had no idea what, but I wanted to know.

45 minutes later we sat in Charlie police car, on our way to La Push. Charlie hadn't wanted me to take my truck. 'It will be much nicer if you and I go there together.' Yeah, sure, he just thought my truck was old and not safe to drive. It seemed like I was the only person who estimated it. The trip took about 10 minutes. We were going on a highway surrounded by forest and then we got to the little reserve. It was full of little, red houses and over at the other side you could see the sea. First Beach. I could only imagine how beautiful it would be at the sunset. If _he_ hadn't left, I would take him here. We would- I stopped myself in the middle of the sense, I didn't wanted to think of that. Charlie stopped the car in front of a red little house – pretty obvious since there were almost only red little houses – and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and inside stood a boy, he was only a little taller than me, he had long black hair and his skin was dark. It was Jacob! **(A/N: Bella knows who Jacob is since she met him down at First Beach just like in the real Twilight book, but Edward wasn't a vampire)**. I had totally forgotten about him! But obviously, he hadn't forgotten about me.

"Charlie! Bella!"

"Hello kid. Do you know were Billy is?" Charlie asked while he looked inside the door.

"Yes, he is in the living room, watching baseball. As usual."

"Okay, thanks." He said and turned to me, "why don't you talk to Jacob? I'm going in to Billy." And then he disappeared into the living room. I looked up at Jacob who smiled widely at me. It was a beautiful smile.

"Hi" he said, "it was a long time ago"

"Yeah, should we do something?" I asked, smiling. I was a little nervous. But only a little, I'm also pretty sure this was the good thing that I thought would happen, meeting Jacob again. He looked like he was thinking hard. "I know you're great with cars, maybe we could do something like that? Or go down to the beach?" I asked to easier for him.

"We could go down to the beach?" He answered, making it sound like a question.

I smiled up at him, "Sure, it will be nice. Common." we started walking, in silence. But just like with Charlie when we eat, it wasn't an awkward silence. When we got down to the beach, Jacob turned towards a fallen tree about 100 meters away. I recognized it as the tree we had bean sitting on last time I was here, when Jacob told me a couple old Quileute legends. He stopped and sighed.

"Oh, no" He muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He pointed at two contours in the water close by the fallen tree. "It's Quil and Embry" He explained, "they're my best friends but I should warn you for Quil, the only girl he has met and didn't tried to make her fall for him is his mother"

I giggled. Oh my God, I giggled! "Okay, but he won't succeed with me" I said. The I heard two male voices scream.

"Jake!" I heard Jacob say something like 'oh, no' again and looked up, the two weary wet contours – Quil and Embry – were walking towards us. One was in my height and pretty muscular, and the other one was taller than Jacob, but not like a basketball player and thinner than him. I had no idea who was Quil and who was Embry but the shorter one looked continuously at me. "Who is this?" One of them asked and the other one filled in; "Your girlfriend?"

Jacob glared at the one who said 'Your girlfriend?' "No, Quil. This is Bella" He smiled at me, "and she is just a friend." Okay, then I know who is who; Quil: the shorter and muscular, Embry: the tall and thin.

Quil raised his hand out towards me, I shook it. "I'm Quil, Bella" He said smiling at me. I blushed.

"Hi" I answered. He let go of my hand and Embry raised his for me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Embry" He said while I shook it too.

"Hey, Bella" Quil said, "do you want to bath with me and Emb-" Jacob interrupted him.

"Bella and I were just going to sit at the fallen tree and talk, not go bathing. Besides, Bella doesn't have no swimsuit" I was glad Jacob had said no, I didn't wanted to swim and I wasn't sure Quil would listen to me. I wonder if Quil and Embry are going to the bonfire? Quil looked disappointed.

"It's okay. We should probably go home, switching to dry clothes anyway" Embry said and dragged Quill towards the little houses. While I meet Quil and Embry, it had started getting dark. I wonder what time it is.

"We should probably get back home to Billy and Charlie too. The bonfire should start soon" Jacob said and we turned and walked back the way we had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kwop Kilawtley, Chapter 3: The Bonfire**

Jacob held my hand while we walked. We didn't talked at all. Actually, I was pretty nervous for the bonfire. When we got back to the house Charlie and Billy was on their way out. They looked up when they saw us and – not a big surprise – Charlie's eyes were on our hands. But Billy didn't seemed to care about it.

"What have you kids been up to?" He asked. Jacob answered directly.

"We were supposed to just sit on the beach and talk, but Quil and Embry stopped us." Jacob seemed very upset about this. Why? There was not like we did something _that_ important.

"It's okay, Jacob. It was just fun to meet your friends" I said, trying to cheer him up. It worked, he immediately looked happier, "I think we should go now. Were is this bonfire anyway?" I said.

"This way" Jacob answered. I, Jacob, Billy and Charlie got there together. At first, I thought that we was on our way to the beach again. If the bonfire was on the beach, why didn't we just waited there instead of going back to Charlie and Billy? When we got to the there, I saw a big fire. But it wasn't at the beach, it was up on the cliff over the water. It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights. Lucky for Billy, there was a trail all the way up. Jacob pushed Billy up to the cliff while I and Charlie walked behind. When we got up, I looked around. There was many people there. I only recognized three of them. Quil, Embry, Harry and Sue Clearwater. I had meat Sue and Harry before, they were friends to Charlie and had bean at our house a couple of times.

"Jake, Bella!" Quil shouted, of course. We walked there while Charlie and Billy got over to Sue and Harry. There sat four other boys around Quil and Embry, and... a girl? Well, it will be nice with not only boys.

"Hey guys" Jacob said, "this is Bella – Bella, this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah" he said, pointing every one of them out.

"Hi" I said and blushed. I decided to sit down by Jacob. When I sat down, he and all the other boys already had started talking about cars. Apparently, Jared needed help with a car he was building. I didn't understood one world they were saying. Well, I understood things like 'yes', 'no', 'you should do that', 'and this', stuff like that. I wonder why the girl, Leah, is here. She doesn't seems to have a good time. Shall I go over to sit with her? As an answer to my questions Leah looked up. When she saw that I was looking at her, she glowered at me, stood up and walked away. What did I do wrong?

"Were did Leah go?" Sam asked, he sounded almost relieved. I wonder why.

"I don't know" I answered, "when she looked up at me she looked angry. Then she just walked away" Sam's eyes got stuck on something behind me and he smiled. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with dark long hair and brown eyes walking towards us. **(A/N: Since there are no werewolves is this story, Emily doesn't have a scar in her face).** She had a cute smile on her face as she sat down next to Sam.

"Hello Emily" Sam said and kissed her on the lips.

"Om my God! My eyes!" Paul shouted.

"Get a room!" Quil said. Sam glared at them and kissed Emily one more time, probably just to annoy them. Emily looked at me were I sat next to Jacob with a friendly 'who are you' look. I put my arm out. When she took it I said

"Hi Emily. I'm Bella, Bella Swan" She smiled at me and at that moment I knew we were going to be best friends not like me and Jacob, but she would be number two on my friend list... if I had one. I smiled back but once I thought about my "friends" in Forks High my smile disappeared. I had no friends there. You could say that I'm being bullied, it's not like they are dropping my books in the toilet or something but they just ignore me and Jessica and Lauren tend to laugh at me. Emily's smiled disappeared to.

"Are you okay?" She asked while studying me with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied but she didn't believed me.

"I can see that you're not okay. And since I know that Jacob is the one you came here with I'm wondering; do you want to talk to Jacob or to me?" She asked in a friendly but firm voice. I knew she wasn't gonna give up so I sighed.

"I can talk to you, it would be nice to talk to a girl" I said. Emily nodded and got up on her feet. She held out a hand to help me up.

"I'll be right back" I said to Jacob and got up. When we were on the other side of the cliff, were we were all alone Emily spook.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked. I didn't knew why, but I told her everything, even if I just meat her three minutes ago.

"Okay, there was this guy, his name was Edward Cullen" it didn't hurt saying his name! "he was this guy every girl in school wanted including me, and for some reason he chose me. We were dating and loved each other – well, that was what I thought. One day, after my eighteenth birthday, he took me for a walk int the forest. There he said he didn't loved me and his family were moving. After that no girl liked me, probably because Edward had chosen me, and all the boys just ignored me. I have no friends at all, besides Jacob and now you." I had started crying. Emily took one step forward and tighten her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" she said, "you should switch schools to Quileute High." **(A/N: In my story, Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth are one year younger than Bella, Paul and Jared are 18 as Bella and Sam and Emily are 19. But all of the go to school anyway, let's just pretend you're 19 when you graduate)** "Paul and Jared are the same age as you so you could probably have a few classes with them" Emily loosened her grip around me and looked down at me. She smiled. That was actually not a bad idea. I think I would talk to Charlie about that tomorrow. I smiled back at her, much happier now.

"I actually like that idea" I said to her. Emily smiled even wider and dragged me back to the boys. They looked curiously at us when we sat down, next to each other this time.

"What were you talking about?" Jacob asked. Me and Emily just smiled. This was fun, if we could keep this a secret, they would almost die of curiosity.

"We want to know!" Quil cried of impatience. Emily seemed to think this was fun to, because now she laughed.

"Should we tell them, Bella?" She asked looking at me.

"No, we could have a little fun with it" I laughed.

"Come on!" Embry said, "Yeah, tell us!" Jared agreed. Both me and Emily shock our heads. Sam seemed to remember something, he got up on his feet and walked over to sit next to Emily. He leaned his head towards her and whispered;

"Pleeeease, Em" and then kissed her, he was definitely using hes "boyfriend skills" but he didn't succeeded. When Emily broke the kiss she shock her head again.

"Do you really think it would be so easy?" she asked pretending to sound disappointed.

"I was hoping" he answered. Suddenly Quil got up on his feet.

"This is boring, eider I want to know what you talked about or I want to go swimming" he said. Swimming would be fun.

"Swimming sounds fun" I said. Jacob winked at Quil and smiled an evil smile. Oh no.

"I'm in" Jacob said.

Emily looked at Sam, he nodded. "We're in too" she said. We all looked at Paul, Jared, Embry and Seth.

"Naa" Seth said, "I think I'll pass this time" he said.

"I have to go home, work on my car" Jared said.

"We'll help you" Paul and Embry said.

"Okay, then it's me, Jake, Bella, Sam and Emily" Quil said and smiled, "let's go." We started walking down to the beach. What should I wear when I was swimming? All my clothes would be all wet.

"Hey, Bella!" Emily called. I stopped and turned towards her and Sam who walked behind me and Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to borrow a swimsuit? I think we have the same size and I'm going home to change" That was a relief. I needed a swimsuit.

"Sure" I said, "I'll go with you" Again, I leaved Jacob to go with Emily, I don't hope I'm hurting his feelings. It only took a couple of minutes to get to Emily's house. When we got there, I followed Emily into her bed room. It was pretty small, with a bed made out of trees and a wardrobe, mirror and agency out of the same sort of tree. I liked it, it looked very cozy. I walked to the bad and sat down.

"Do you want a yellow with brown stripes or white whit black dots on it?" She asked when she turned to me, holding one swimsuit in every hand.

"I think I'll take the with one..." I said. She gave it to me and showed me the way to the bath room. When I got in, I took all of my clothes off and took the swimsuit on. It sat perfect around my body. I put my shorts and top back on and got out to Emily who was waiting in her room.

"Did it fit on you?" She asked and looked at me.

"Yes, perfectly" I answered. She nodded and walked into the bath room. When she got out again she had two towels with her.

"Here you are" she said and handled me one of them.

When we got down to the beach again, the boys was already in the water, splashing it at each other. I looked very childish but still fun. We laid our towels in the sand and took all our clothes of, except for the swimsuits of course. I went down to the water and put my foot in it. I froze.

"Oh my God! It's freezing!" I said. The boys hadn't noticed us before, but now their heads snapped up. Emily came to stand by my side.

"You have to get in the water fast, if you do it slowly it will seem colder than it is" she said and ran out in the water. When it was up over her hips, she dived into it. She broke out of the water and smiled at me.

"No way, I'm not doing that!" I said and started walking up towards my towel when a wet and cold hand took a strong grip around my arm. I looked up and saw Jacob. He lifted me up in his arms and started walking out in the water. He was freezing, just like the water. He smile that evil smile again and I understood what he was doing. He was throwing me in!

"No, Jake, no. Please, no" I begged but it didn't helped so instead I shouted "NO! JAKE, DON'T!!" in a horrified voice. All of a sudden, he let me go. In tenth of a second I was relived that he had let go of off me but hen my hole body was like an ice cub. Oh no, my hole body was under the water. I pushed up out of it and took a deep breath then I glared at Jacob.

"That was not fun!" I cried but everybody already laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kwop Kilawtley, Chapter 4:**

Okay, maybe it was kind of funny... but only a little. I mean, it wasn't that deep; I could easily stand on the bottom without getting water over my shoulders. And Emily had been right; the water wasn't that cold when you had got into it. I must look very funny too. I decided not to be angry, I smiled and laughed with them.

"Okay, it was kind of funny" I said and then I looked at Jacob, "but don't do that again!"

He smiled at me. "I can't promise anything" And then I heard a familiar voice call my name, why was they here? I never thought they would talk to me again, especially not her. "Bella!" It was Jessica. Everybody looked up. There was Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler. Tyler was holding Lauren's hand, and Mike was holding Jessica's hand but she looked only at Jacob. Why couldn't she just go away?! He was mine Jaco- wait! Mine? Where did that come from? And was I jealous at Jessica? How could I be that? Jacob was my friend, nothing more.

"We're having a little bonfire here, at the beach. Do you want to join us?" She asked, still only looking at Jacob. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, I don't know..." I answered, looking at Emily trying to tell her that this was those who had ignored me after Edward left. She seemed to understand.

"I don't think that Bella wants to right now when she's having so fun" she said, "maybe some other time" she smiled a fake smile at Jessica who seemed chocked over the fact that I didn't wanted to bee with her anymore.

"Okay, someone else who would like to join us?" She asked, looking hopefully at Jacob again. He shook his head and they turned around, walking away. They coming here made me think about how hard I had it in school. I felt the tears burning behind my eyes but tried to hold them inside my body. Jacob who stood pretty close to me saw that I was very sad.

"How are you?" He asked, looking worried. I looked down at the water instead of looking up at him.

"I'm okay" He looked doubtfully at me.

"Bella, talk to me" he said to me and then he turned to the others who were looking at me with worried looks, "We'll be right back" he took my arm and pulled out of the water and up on the beach. We walked up to a bench and sat down. "Bella, what is it that borders you?"

I sighed and began to talk. "I had a boyfriend, Edward Cullen," just like when I talked to Emily, his name didn't hurt! "We were madly in love... well, _I_ loved _him_. One day after my eighteenth birthday, he took me out to the forest. When we were there he just said he didn't love me and left." I had begun sobbing. "School is like hell, I have no friends, except you and Emily. After he left, no one wanted to be my friend. The ones who are having a bonfire over there" I pointed at Jessica and Mike, Lauren and Tyler, "are some of those who abandoned me"

Jacob looked over to them with hate in his eyes and then he turned to me and hugged me. I felt a shock of electricity and hugged him back. It felt good. "I'm so sorry, Bella" he said and looked at me, "but now we should not think about that, shall we go back to the others?"

"Sure" I said and smiled at him, it was not a fake smile to make him happy, it was a real smile. We got up from the bench and got into the water again. The rest of the night, I had really fun. We were playing in the water until midnight when Charlie and Billy came to tell us Charlie and I were going home now.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" I asked before I got into the car.

"Of course" Jacob said, "then I maybe get to know what you and Emily were so mysterious about" he joked. I laughed at him and closed the door.

When I got home, I told Charlie I was really tired and got to bed. I took a shower and slipped into my pajamas. When I lay in the bed, I started thinking about switching schools to Quileute High. It would be very nice to go in a school where I had friends, but I hadn't even told Jacob what Emily suggestion yet. And not even Charlie had been told. I wasn't sure myself either. Should I talk to Charlie? Or should I just forget about it? I lay in my bed for about an hour, considering positive and negative and then I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day I woke up when the phone rang. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in a husky, sleepy voice.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob say. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I thought that you were already up, it's about lunch time, you know, and I just wanted to know when you would come. If I should eat now or wait so you could eat with me..." He trailed off. I checked the clock. Om my god! 1.15 am!

"Oh, sorry Jake. I guess I was up late yesterday. I will get dressed and come over straight away!"

"No, Bella. Take a shower, get dressed, put on make-up or whatever you do in the morning and then I will come over in... Let's say... 30 minutes?" He said. That actually sounded good.

"Okay, I will start making lunch, what would you like?" I said.

"Um, I don't know. Something that tastes good, I guess" he said while laughing.

"Ha-ha, Okay. Bye"

"Bye." And we hung up. I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

When I was done I walked down to the kitchen, what should I make? I had no idea what Jacob liked to eat. When I had decided to make lasagna, the doorbell rang.

"It's unlocked!" I shouted while putting all the ingredients on the table. Jake walked into the kitchen and I turned around to look at him.

"Hey" he said and smiled his Jacob-smile at me. I blushed.

"Hi" I turned to the table again. I felt him leaning over me to see what I was doing.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"I hope you like lasagna" I said, "if you don't, I will push it down your throat" I joked, trying to sound mad.

"Oh, how lucky I am then" he said, "since I like lasagna" I laughed and asked him to put plates, glasses and cutlery on the table. When he was done, I had just put the lasagna in the oven. We went up to my room.

"So, what should we do?" I asked when we sat next to each other in my bed.

"I don't know..." He said, "We could-" and then I cut him of because I had got the most brilliant idea. I took one of my pillows in my hands and hit him with it in the chest. At first he looked confused, but after two seconds he laughed and stretched over me to take a pillow.

"Ha!" I said, "That was for you throwing me in the water!" and the next half hour we had a pillow fight. It flew down all over the place. I had never felt this happy before, not even with Edward. Then I remembered something.

"Shit!" I said and started climbing of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked and started climbing of the bed too.

"I forgot the lasagna" I said **(A/N: I have no idea how long a lasagna should be in the oven. Let's say it's 25 minutes)** and ran down the stairs. Luckily I didn't fall. I took it out of the oven and put it at the table. It looked like you could eat it; it was only a little burned in some places. When I turned around Jacob stood right behind me. I hadn't heard him. He chuckled.

"I think we can eat it without dyeing" I joked, "have a seat" Jacob sat down and I sat in the opposite chair. "Help yourself" I said and he started taking food. While we ate, we talked and laughed very much. We talked about how much fun we had had yesterday when I was at La Push and we decided that we would spend the next day there.

"I think Quil liked you" Jacob said at that moment.

"Yeah..." I blushed, "I just want to be his friend, not _girl_friend, if that's what you mean" When I said that, Jacob seemed relieved.

When we were done eating, I washed the dishes while Jacob dried it for me. Then we decided to take a walk around Forks, I really needed to get outside. It was a warm day, for Forks, so I didn't need my jacket. We didn't want some special way so suddenly we were outside Newton's Shop and inside were Mike and Jessica. Before I dragged Jacob away, Jessica looked up and saw us. She got a smile at her face and headed for the door. Oh no.

"Com on, let's go" I mumbled to Jacob but Jessica gotten out on the parking lot.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica shouted and walked against us. Jacob froze and when I looked up at him, he didn't look happy. He glared at Jessica and Mike but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hi..." I said and looked down at my feet.

"So, Bella. What are you doing this Monday? After school?" What? _Jessica_ asked _me_, well, I wasn't interested. I looked up at Jessica with hard eyes.

"I'm probably down at La Push or something" I said, glaring at her just like Jake. For some reason, Jessica made me feel very irritated and Jake helped me show it just by standing beside me. He made me feel strong.

"I can go with you, so you won't feel so lonely. I know you usually do that" she said, looking like she didn't know both me and Jacob were glaring at her. "You've got no friends, you know" That was it. I had plenty of friends down in La Push!

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" I exploded. Jessica looked shocked, but Jacob just smiled at me, like he was proud. "EVERYONE HAS JUST IGNORED ME SINCE EDWARD LEFT! IT HAS BEAN HORRIBLE BUT YOU AND LAUREN JUST MADE IT WORSE! YOU LAUGHED AT ME IN THE CORRIDORS AND MADE COMMENTS ON EVERYTHIG I DID AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN PRETEND TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN JUST TO GET CLOSE TO JAKE!" Jessica looked even more shocked at the last part I said, she probably thought that she had been good at hiding it. She turned around and almost ran in to Mike. When she was gone, Jacob started laughing.

"Bella, that was great!" He said, "the guys have to hear this!"

I blushed "I think we should go home now, I have to make dinner for Charlie." He nodded and we went home. This has been a funny and odd day.


End file.
